


There Is No Pain -You Are Receding

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Trauma, M/M, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why he endured the other.  This love was pure and out rode all darkness.  This love he craved like a drug and for it would endure all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Pain -You Are Receding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon ask prompt on my tumblr (starkwest) for dub/con possessive Steve. Please note this is the darkest thing I have written so far. I struggled long and hard with this one it is very different from my norm. 
> 
> It may be considered by some to be non-con but I didn't tag it as such as Tony never says "No" or "Stop" or in any way tries to end the encounters and that is the point of the fic.

The first time it happened caught Tony by surprise. It wasn't his fault that their carefully laid plan had gone south when the villain de jour threw a wrench in their attack and Tony had needed to improvise. An improvisation which had resulted in him hitting the deck hard, but trying to explain that to Steve seemed to enrage the Captain further. Tony came away from that one with bruised knuckles from where they were trapped between the table and the wall as Steve clawed his clothes from his body, bent him over and pushed roughly into him with very little prep, and left Tony limp from a dizzying climax and a dazed sense of disbelief that it was his gentle and considerate lover doing this to him.

The second time he was half expecting it. It probably hadn't been a good idea to climb a high wall with a sheer drop of about thirty feet on the other side in the pitch black but his armor, shucked fast as acid burned through it was back there. That time the resulting encounter with his frantic lover left him with torn muscles in his shoulder from his arm being twisted high behind his back as Steve took him against the same said wall. That Steve was always apologetic and reassuring of the fact that he did indeed love him, loved him so much that he had to affirm in some way that Tony was whole and intact in front of him, while showing him that his errant actions would not be tolerated only served to confuse Tony further and stirred ghosts of his childhood that he had buried deep. He understood the need to lay claim to life in the face of death but the nebulous feeling of emotional disassociation was stronger that time.

This time he was fully expecting it and thought what he would be left with after the experience he knew was coming would be a broken heart and no love left in him to give.

The fingers around his wrist were tight and pinching. The alley behind the bar dark and cold. Tony tried to stop Steve from pulling on the injured arm that he was holding tight to his body but the man had him in a firm grip and spinning him by it pushed him against the damp wall as he leaned himself heavily into Tony's chest, solid weight pushing against the arc reactor making it harder with each passing second for Tony to draw a breath.

“When exactly did it enter your brilliant mind that engaging a man brandishing a knife while you yourself were unarmed would be a well planned move?” Steve hissed angrily in his ear. “I don't need you to protect me Tony.” Strong fingers dug deeper into the fine bones of Tony's wrist. “I protect you, Tony.”

“He just—I didn't think--I didn't know --” Tony began uncertainly.

He inhaled sharply as Steve's hand clutching firmly at his throat cut him off.

“You knew. You just assumed, as always that you were better.” The voice coming at him through the heavy night air was thick and rasping.

 

Steve's hot breath ghosted over Tony's lips as he bought his mouth close to Tony's own. His lover's blue eyes glittered at him through the night, cold and fathomless in their anger. Pushing his leg forcibly between Tony's, Steve raised one hand and Tony reacted by flinching from what he thought was going to be a hard slap only to relax slightly before Steve thrust his fingers into Tony's unruly hair, grabbed a fistful of it and yanked his head harshly to one side. His other hand landed hard on Tony's stomach and slid roughly down a thigh that was beginning to tremble and Tony gasped in pain as Steve's fingers grasped his cock through his jeans. Tony's mind began to wander as his head was pushed back and connected solidly with the wall behind him. His subconscious tracked each of Steve's movements and while the analyst in him disjointedly ran theories and angles on how to break Steve's grip, the frightened and contrite lover in him willingly submitted to whatever punishment Steve wished to meter out. Tony had learned early in life that love had many flavors. Most were gritty and heavily textured, rarely were any of them a pure sweetness and any form of expressive love was preferable to none at all.

He was pulled back to the immediacy of the moment as Steve's mouth fell to his exposed throat and Tony's fingers tangled reflexively in Steve's jacket. 

“Every time you leave me, Tony,” Steve ground out. Desperation bleeding through in every syllable. “Every time you don't think.” The back of Tony's head scraped against the grit of the wall as Steve shook him. “I don't know if you are going to live or die.”

Tony felt a flicker of something approaching arousal as Steve's palm rubbed across his groin and his lover's wet tongue ran hotly across his throat, only to have it extinguished as Steve sank his teeth deeply and painfully into the naked skin he found under the neck of Tony's torn shirt. Steve's fingers fumbled at the button fly of Tony's jeans as he pulled him tightly to him and grinding the length of his hard arousal into Tony's hip said in a low guttural tone that had Tony shivering.

“You will learn Tony. I swear I will make you learn that you cannot be taken from me. Not even by your own actions.”

Dragging a stumbling Tony over to a cluster of trash cans, Steve's fingers caught Tony's chin in a grip that would give rise to vivid bruising later and sealed his mouth tightly over Tony's. Tony tried to parry the slick tongue thrusting into his mouth with his own. He made a soft disquieted sound as Steve's lips crashed into his, teeth biting at his lower lip. Tony closed his eyes tightly and tried to conjure up images of Steve's usual drugging kisses placed so carefully and tenderly upon his willing mouth. He ran his tongue over his lips and tasted copper as Steve pulled away and spun him around bending him over the unforgiving molded plastic and leaned heavily against his bent back. Powerful fingers, frantic in their need pulled at torn denim, scraping the rough cloth over his hips and down to his knees. Tony closed his eyes, knowing the image he presented. Shirt pushed up slightly onto his lower back, only his ass exposed. He tried to relax into what he knew was coming but was unable to stop his body from tensing as he heard Steve spitting wetly into his open palm before latching onto Tony's hips and tugging him solidly back to him. Two thick fingers spit slick and searching pushed into him and Tony hissed in pain. He knew this was wrong, knew this was unhealthy but he needed Steve. Needed his love. Needed him not to leave. Tony let out a strangled gasp as he felt the blunt tip of Steve's cock pushing at his unprepared entrance. 

“Please.” He breathed out before he could stop himself. His hand flying back to rub soothingly at Steve's hip. “Steve. Wait.”

Steve bit down sharply on Tony's ear and growled out softly.

“What, Tony? You don't like the thought of not knowing what will happen next?”

Steve's hand reached around and grasped Tony's semi erect cock in calloused hands, pulling hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Then let me explain.” Steve said on an exhale “I'm going to take you baby. I'm going to lay you right here and now.” Tony shivered, his cock twitching as Steve leaned in close, mouth moving with the fleeting touch of a gossamer wing over the sensitive skin behind Tony's ear. “You're mine Tony.” Steve murmured with a low groan. And he shoved his hips forward penetrating and entering Tony in one strong push. 

Tony bought his hand to his mouth and bit down hard on it. The heat searing through him was a pain like no other. His body rocked forward as Steve pulled out and reentered him forcefully. Tony quieted his mind and mentally stepped through ragged curtains of red as he took himself away from the alley and placed his ethereal body on the soft, plush mattress in their bedroom where the Steve pushing into him now was replaced by another Steve. This one leaning over him, trailing soft kisses on the join of his groin and thigh. The heavy fingers gripping his hips punishingly instead slipped into him while he was still half asleep. Slowly and rhythmically fucking him awake. The thick length of Steve's cock pushing and tearing into him into the dank alley became the Steve he knew and loved and lived with and woke up to as his cock slipped in inch by inch as Steve entered him gently and loved him into a sweet warm bliss. The voice in his ear, harsh and panting blended into a murmured hush of whispered moans and soft cries. Tony could feel himself becoming hard in Steve's still clenching hand as his memories became stronger and he tried to move his hips forward only to have Steve pull his hand away. He tried rising up on his toes to match Steve's thrust both to relieve the burn and to angle his body so Steve would hit his prostrate, anything to rid himself of this cold and empty feeling of helplessness coalescing in his heart but Steve thwarted that too as he pushed Tony's hips down. 

Tony's dissociation fractured as Steve pushed his hands up beneath Tony's t-shirt, rucking it up against his shoulders and raked stinging lines with his nails down his bared back as he pushed forward with a final thrust that rubbed Tony's own cock painfully against the cold plastic he was bent over, and came hot and wet deep inside him. Steve pulled himself upright and reaching down ran a gentle hand over Tony's cold back before tugging him up to him and holding him against his chest. Tony's fingers grasped at Steve as his lover refastened his clothing for him, his head falling forward onto Steve's chest.

“Tony,” Steve closed his eyes as his breathing evened out and slowly leaned his forehead against Tony's. “you do know that I love you right?”

 

Utter confusion swirled in Tony's mind, pushing the searing pain in his lower spine to the background. This was a conundrum. This he could understand and try to solve. Logic dictated that his lover's actions did not match his words but they were an anomaly and not the norm. Normally Steve was the sweetest and kindest of lovers. Treating Tony like the rarest of possessions. The scratches on Tony's back burned like fire, he was cold and the adrenaline rush was dropping him hard now and he just couldn't think straight. He just wanted to go home, wanted his lover back. Tony would do better. He would learn to behave. The need in him for continued love and intimacy with this man overrode all logic and so Tony nodded. Steve took his face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth, running his tongue lightly over his lips before pushing slowly into his mouth and sliding the wet heat of his tongue against Tony's. Tony's head tilted back willingly as Steve explored his mouth and trailed a gentle hand up the inside of his thigh. 

This is why, he thought as Steve pulled him in close under his arm. This is why he endured the other. This love was pure and out rode all darkness. This love he craved like a drug and for it would endure all.


End file.
